Black Wolf
by Child of the Night13
Summary: The part when Katherine was a tiger and attack our friends and when Damon attack her. His point of view. Not so good on summary but read on! Review!
1. Chapter 1

****

Point of view of Damon when Katherine attacks as a tiger in the book The Vampire Dairies: The Fury. We start with Elena though. I quote some from the books so I was not plagiarizing anything make that clear.

**Elena point of view:**

'White owl….hunting bird….flesh eater…._crow_, she thought and suddenly she knew with blinding clarity what she was afraid of. "Where's Damon?"

**

* * *

****Damon point of view:**

_White owl?_ I thought, _why does it sound familiar? _Suddenly I thought of the white innocence kitten back at Elena's house.

_How it scratch me…_ no animal ever act like that around me. They usually do that when they sense danger and evil, but yeah I not that evil! Then I remember that one night I spend with Katherine.

(Flashback) Me and Katherine kiss with passion, when our bodies touch on another it feel like heaven. I broke out of the embrace and ask a question I been wondering for days when she told me vampires can transform into animals.

I kiss her cheek before I ask " Katharina what animals you can transform into"? She kisses my jaw line before answering. "Well I can be a beautiful white owl and…..' she giggled and made a claw scratch in the air "A cute little kitten" (end of flashback)

_No it can't be! _I track down any Power around the area. My eyes widen in shock. There not far behind us…..was a source of Power, a very strong Power that is.

"Katherine" I whispered. Shock ran though my body then fright. I was scared, not for me of course but for…. Elena, Bonnie, Alaric, and…. Stefan.

I was mostly worried about my fratellino. I step into the darkness allowing the shadows to cover me as I quickly transform into a black wolf. "_Let's get this over with"_ I thought. A loud snarl rang through the room.

The snarl sounded like a jungle cat, she had developed a new animal. The sound seems to paralyzed everyone, and then in the darkness of the tunnel two huge yellow eyes appeared with another fierce growl.

Then everything move fast. Stefan tried to pull the paralyze Elena out of the way, but it was too late. The tiger launched itself gracefully into the air, _here we go _I prepared myself but Elena's scared voice almost stop me "Damon, No!"

**I will continue later, I just went to a party and I'm tired. Well tell me what you think! Review:) **


	2. Just One Bite

**Thanks for the reviews! Well here's Chapter 2. Enjoy.**

**Previously on Black Wolf:**

The tiger launched itself gracefully into the air, _here we go. _I prepare myself but Elena's scared voice almost stops me "Damon, No!"

* * *

I jump into the air and meeting the large white cat in midspring. We tumble to the ground. _"Katherine?"_ I ask but only to be respond by a fiercely growl.

Out in the corner of my eye, Stefan pulling Elena who seem very confuses and frighten. I pulled my attention back to the tiger, I snarl at this Power, trying to find a right angle of its neck.

I intend to break it like a twig. One of the tiger's huge paws landed on my right shoulder cutting in to it. Pain struck me, hard. _"I'm not letting myself get beaten without a fight" _

I thought and scratch the tiger close by the eye. The tiger hiss and turned away from me, I launch myself to that white neck. A few inches of inserting my fangs a paw struck me on my side.

I was mad now, out of rage I yank on her ear off. But that move cause me pain on my side and shoulder, the tiger went for my throat, I dodge the attack but another paw hit me on the lower back.

Before her jaw was on my neck Stefan pushes me away. I land on the floor with a thud. "Get out!" shout Stefan. "Do it now; get out!'

I feel dizzy and I started to see strange, but I made out that Stefan move out of the white paw way, 'keeping the light on the tiger eyes' making it blind.

Scary girl was on the other side of the gate Mutt was carrying or dragging Bonnie, Alaric was though. Slowly and painfully I got up, the tiger lunged, the gate crashed shut.

Stefan fell and scrambled to his feet again. This is my opportunity, I charge at the tiger by the back. The tiger lift its head up trying to get me. I sank my claws on its back, the tiger hiss in anger. It started to move furiously trying to take me down. After a few hard movements the tiger throw me off its back.

I land on the hard floor, head first. I couldn't see right my vision was blurry. So I didn't see when Katherine thrown me down again and start clawing me.

I feel like I was ripping into pieces. I cry in pain. I was starting to lose conscious. _No I had to…protect Elena and Stefan, I have to get up. _Underneath me I feel warm surly a pool of red blood circle around me.

I look up and the tiger's jaw where inches away from my neck.

_One bite…one deathly bite and I am gone forever._

_Just one bite…_

**So how was this chapter? Review!:)**

***Child of the Night13***


	3. Author Note: Important

**Important stuff: SORRY!**

**Alright guys important stuff to read here! **Well as you know or not Lent is coming up (yes I'm a catholic so what!)

So I decided to give up computer time which I been doing everyday for hours on end. Yes is gonna be a challenge for me and for you because in Lent you have to give up something important to you.

So I'm giving up computer meaning no updates for a while (about 40 days)

I'm really sure I can't be without the computer for 40 days so don't worry about that.

**NO UPDATES ON DAMON'S JOURNAL AND BLACK WOLF.**

But just because I'm not in the computer doesn't mean I'm not working on them. So respect the decision I made please.

Thank You!

*Child of the Night13*


	4. Darkness Falls Tonight

**Long time I been busy with reading Midnight and writing for Damon's Journal I almost forgot about this one. Well here is the chapter you all been waiting for Enjoy!:)**

**Previously on Black Wolf:**

_"One bite…one deathly bite and I am gone forever._

_Just one bite…_

* * *

I close my eyes, waiting for the end….nothing. Nothing came. I open my eyes to see the tiger head shot up looking at Stefan and Elena.

For a moment I thought she was just making suspense before killing me. But the tiger leap across me and hit the flashlight out of Stefan's hand, I heard him hiss in pain.

Everything became dark; like the light was a stranger here even I was blind. Suddenly I feel a strong vibration of Power.

Like a wave slashing in our faces, then darkness took over.

* * *

**Stefan POV:**

My hand still sting from the claw that hit the flashlight. Darkness fills the room. It reminded me of the time when I hid inside the dark, far away as possible to the humans…and far way as possible from Damon.

Breaking out of the memory I quickly grab the flashing on the floor in the corner of the gate and turn it on.

First I saw Elena. She was on the floor unconscious "Oh darling, love!" I said panicking. I crouch next to her, she was alive that's good.

Quickly I turn to my brother. He was in human form, his clothes were torn, his ribcage almost showing, blood ran everywhere. Down his chest and sides, down his face and a pool of blood surounding him.

"See what happens if someone gets in my way" a voice from the darkness said, I sprang to my feet but didn't turn to the voice behind me.

"What do you want, Katherine?" I hiss. "Tik tik temper Stefan, you father raise you better thatn that"

I turn and face Elena's evil clone. Katherine was like how I remember her. She was wearing a white dress, her hair golden almost like Elena's ran mid back, her eyes 'where like a kitten's: round and jewel blue' and she was wearing a necklace with the Lapis stone the same color as her eyes, as Elena's eyes.

"What do you want, Katherine?" I repeat my question. She step closer to me, with every step it didn't feel as like two dangerous predators, instead it feel like she was the predator and I was the victim.

I look down at Elena's unconscious body to Damon's bloody one. "What do you want?" I ask again and it came out like a whisper.

"I'll tell you with time Stefan" then she lunged at my throat.

**Short chapter I know but next there's gonna be some action. Thanks for everything Review:) **

**Oh and sorry with any gramer errors i try my best! Thank you again!**


End file.
